Wow, my life is weird
by Prachelbeware
Summary: Who's the new girl in camp? And what does she bring with her? Chaos! Percabeth, oc/oc, Nico/oc, Gruniper, maybe. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hey peeps it's been too long. So new story. Yep. 5 reviews and I'll update. Oh and I got a new idea. I'll put a trivia question at the bottom of every chapter I write. First to answer it gets a mention in the next chapter and a bunny. So review please.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this then it wouldn't originally have been written in a book with flowers on it don't you think.**

**Oh, almost forgot I NEVER mean to offend anyone in my story, OK?**

**Quote of the day: **

**Who wishes for two gay guys and a Chinese cello-playing adoptee?**

Hally's POV

Wow. Wow. Wow. This is insanely awesome! Ok. I now have a cool life. Wait. I need to explain about that. See, a few months ago, I spent my Christmas break playing solitaire, the game invented for the lonely. I did read a little Harry Potter, but otherwise that was about it. Now this. Wow. Just wow. Maybe I should tell you why I'm wowing.

My name is Hally Marie Caymo. I live in, well now I guess its lived in, Charleston, South Carolina. My house was my favorite place in the world. It was pretty big, with lots of rooms. It had the prettiest view. See, we live on a creek. We have a big tree that looks like its halfway over our dock. We have lots of bushes and plants over the really pretty marsh. It's beautiful. My favorite place in my house was the top of the railing of our dock. I love how the wind whooshes around me, and when I jump into the cool water on a hot dat. But where was I? Oh yeah, my story. And I know you think what it's about, but trust me, this one's different.

My little brother and I went to a Catholic school. It was my eleventh year there. I have a loving mom and dad and no ADHD or dyslexia, like most half bloods. I get good grades and love reading. I know, weird, right. I've got brown hair that looks black and green eyes. My thirteenth birthday is today and I'm lost in the woods.

See, Chiron told me to find these guys, the Stoll brothers, but I can't find them. So now I'm somehow lost in the woods. I checked my cell phone, which never attracts monsters to me. It was almost noon. Chiron told me to meet him at the Big House at noon, because he would be here by then. Whatever that means. But I wouldn't be able to find out now would I? No I would not.

I saw a really big tree and gulped. I once fell out of a tree at my friends house that size. But it was my only way to get out. I could climb it and see which direction to go. I started to climb, thinking about my genius plan. When I got halfway, my foot slipped and I fell. Again.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and then, "-oof."

I looked up. A blonde girl was about to kiss a boy that looked a lot like me. The fall only hurt my back, where my mark was. The two ran over and helped me up. I said, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" the blonde girl asked.

I nodded. Then I took another look at her. "Are you Annabeth Chase?"

She looked confused. "Yes," she said slowly.

But the second I heard the y, I hugged her. I then started babbling about how I was her biggest fan and all that crap. I assumed the boy she was kissing was Percy, so I did the same to him. What can I say? I'm obsessed.

When I let go, Annabeth started laughing. She then asked me why I was in a tree in the woods. I babbled something about "Stolls" and "Big House" and "lost" and "cheeseburgers." Then I got confused. I don't even like cheeseburgers.

She laughed and said, "We'll take you to the Big House. What's your name?"

I forgot for a second Then, when I remembered, I said, "Hally."

She smiled and led me there.

"Ah, there you are," said Chiron when we got to the Big House.

I replied, "Sorry, I couldn't find the Stolls."

"No matter. Now that you are here, tell them your story, Hannah."

I gritted my teeth. I hated my real name. "It's Hally, actually, but it doesn't matter." I then proceeded to tell them my long, boring story. Except for my parent, that is.

Annabeth had a weird look on her face. I think she knew who my parent was. She was the smart one.

But Percy didn't get it. "I don't get it. Why are we here? And who's your parent?"

I sighed. He was clueless. I slowly turned around and pulled up the bottom of my shirt, reviling my mark.

He gasped. "You're.............."

**OOOOOOO sort of cliffy. Not really but still. I think you all know who Hally's parent is. But I won't say.**

**Oh and this takes place on, let's say, April 18, exactly 4 months before Percy's birthday. And next chapter will be mostly explaining. So bye, I guess.**

**Question:**

**Who is the most awesome Harry Potter character EVER? Hint: They're in Ravenclaw.**


End file.
